


Ai hod yu in

by BellarkeXO



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, Bob morley - Fandom, Eliza Taylor - Fandom, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Protective Bellamy, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, bellarke soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarkeXO/pseuds/BellarkeXO
Summary: Everyone is born with a soulmate sigh. It's an infinity mark on your arm. It's black and it will turn Blue when you touch your soulmate, but only you and your soulmate can see it turning blue. And everyone knows that you love your soulmate more that the universe, everyone knows.Bellamy knew his soulmate was out there. somewhere but where was the question. He always took care of his little sister and loved her, but always wondered how much he could love his soulmate.Clarke knew her soulmate was out there. somewhere on earth but where was the question. Lincoln, who's like a brother, has always been there for her and she loved him for that. But she always wondered how much she could love her soulmate.both knew they had a soulmate. neither would expect it to be someone from skaikru/ a grounder





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1
> 
> Clarke doesn't speak english

She sees it getting closer. Clarke hates to hunt because she always end up killing a dear. She's  ready to throw her spear when a horn goes off. Not just some horn, no the horn warning for the acid fog. she drops her spear and takes out her sword... just in case. she runs towards her cave. Well it's not HER cave, but she always goes there when there's acid fog. And she's  lucky this time that it isn't far away. She arrives at the cave and looks behind her seeing the acid fog close. She runs into the cave as far as she can, knowing she'll be save there.

When she's at the end of the cave she stops abruptly, seeing three guys. They turn around, fast, by hearing the sound of Clarke footsteps, who ego through the cave, but are fading away now. They hold their guns pointed at Clarke and Clarke holds her sword up in front of her. She looks at all the boys but stops at the one in the middle. Her eyes moving towards his arm seeing something blue coming through his clothes. Looking down at her own soulmate sign seeing it being blue as well. She looks up again meeting the eyes of the guy, who was already looking into her eyes. He slowly lowers his gun and puts  it away. 

"Guys put your guns away" He says and the other 2 guys look like he's crazy. WHAT'S HE SAYING? "Bellamy?" the left guy says with open-eyed. "I'm not puting my fucking gun down if she doesn't lowers her sword." the guy on the right says. The boy in the middle, her soulmate, looks anoid by both of the boys. 

"What's your name" He asks Clarke, not that  she understand what he says. "Mine is Bellamy" He points to himself. "Bellamy what are you doing, she could be dangerous." The right guy says. "Shut up Murphy!" Bellamy snaps at him. "She's not dangerous. She is my soulmate." He says and the boys look shocked. "Now put your guns away" Bellamy says angry. The guys do what he says and put their guns away. Clarke moves her sword a little ready to attack but stops when she sees them putting the guns away. 

"I'm Bellamy" the guy in the middel says and points yet again, to himself. "I don't think she understands you Bellamy" The left guy says. "I already figured that out Finn" Bellamy says anoid. Clarke looks towards the boy in the middel and begins to understand what he's trying to say to her.  "Bellamy" She says looking at him and Bellamy nods Happy. "Ai laik Clarke" She says pointing to herself like Bellamy did. "Clarke?" He asks and Clarke nods. He smiles and walks to her. She looks towards the other boys who both sat down on the ground. 

She jumps a little when Bellamy is right in front of her. She looks at him when begins to examines her face, looking for wounds. She just looks at him. It's quite fascinating, knowing her soulmate is someone who lived in space for years. "You laik kom skai kru" She says and he gives her a confused look. "I no english" She says and he nods. Bellamy takes her hand and they sit down by the other two guys. "That's Finn" Bellamy says pointing to Finn. "And that's Murphy" He says and Murphy looks up. "I'm not gonna be friends with her as long as you know that" Murphy says anoid. "I wasn't expecting you to be." Bellamy mumbles. 

Bellamy points to the fire and looks and Clarke. "Fire" He says still pointing towards the fire. "Faya" Clarke says nodding. "No, Fire" He says. "Fira" Clarke says making Bellamy laugh. "You'll learn" He says and gives her a Kiss on her forhead. Clarke smiles and gives him a Kiss on the cheek.


	2. Lincoln

The time passes and they don't know when to leave. Of course Clarke knows but the 3 guys want to wait a little longer. "Osir beda bants" Clarke says and points to the way to leave the cave. "Bellamy of you could tell you're little grounder that we" Murphy pauses and looks at Clarke "Don't Fucking Understand You" Murphy says looking at Clarke. By the way he says Clarke can tell he's anoid, angry, frustrated maby. "Yeah and she doesn't 'fucking' understand you" Bellamy says and looks at Clarke to check or she's okay. "What do you wanna Say?" Finn asks. Clarke sighs and takes Bellamy's hand and walks to the entree/exit of the cave.

"Okay" Bellamy says as soon as they're outside, knowing what she wanted to say. "Guys the fog is gone!" Bellamy shouts into the cave. A few minutes later, Murphy and Finn are outside too. "Clarke?" Bellamy pauses as Clarke looks at him. "You" He points at her "come" He makes hand gesture for coming "with me?" He points at himself. "Yu Kru?" She asks and Bellamy nods. He has heard other grounders say skaikru so it probably (hopefully) means people. "Ai Kru laik na get daun" (my people are going to worry) Clarke says hoping Bellamy will understand. although Bellamy doesn't. "Clarke just come, please?" Bellamy almost begs.

"Wait how are you going to explain her to our people. And what if they don't want her living with us?" Murphy asks. "They don't have a choice" Bellamy says.

They were just talking and than the next thing Bellamy sees is Finn with a knife against his throat. "Leave her alone" a grounder says angry. He speaks English? Why doesn't Clarke speaks English.  "You speak English?" Bellamy asks surprised. "Clarke, Yu okay?" He asks her and she nods. "Bellamy laik ain soulmate" Clarke says and nods at Bellamy. The grounder lowers his sword and looks from Bellamy and Clarke. And again from Clarke to Bellamy. He sighs and smiles a little.  "Ai na tel our kru op" (I will tell our people) He tells Clarke and she nods Happy.  "I always wanted to learn her English but only warriors speak english. She 18 now and wanted to become a warrior. I started training her last week, but haven't learn her any English beside okay." The grounder tells Bellamy and he nods. "I'm Lincoln. Just that you know... Clarke is like a little sister to me" Lincoln says and pauses. "If you break her I'll break you" Bellamy finishes for Lincoln. "I have a sister myself." Bellamy says and Lincoln nods. "Ai hod yu in" Lincoln says and takes Clarke in a hug. "Ai laik Yu in" Clarke says. After a long hug, Lincoln let's Clarke go and looks back at Bellamy.  "Ai hod yu in means I love you. I would keep that in mind" Lincoln says smiling a little. Lincoln and Clarke say goodbye for the last time and then Lincoln leaves Clarke with us and we head back to the dropship.

As soon as they walk into the camp the whispers start. Bellamy puts his arm around Clarke and goes straight to the dropship, sending everyone away. "Listen Clarke" Clarke looks at him and he doubs. How is he gonna tell her if she doesn't understand him. Maby he should start with learning her English. "I will learn you english" Bellamy tells Clarke using lots of hand gesture. Clarke nods, smiling "Okay". Bellamy chuckles. "At least you know the word okay" He says. "here" He points towards the ground and than he points to another place. "There" He says. Clarke nods. "Here, There" she does after Bellamy and he nods. He walks somewhere saying "Now I am here" He says and Clarke nods understanding. He walks back to her and she giggle like a little girl. "Now I'm back" He says. "Okay" Clarke says and Bellamy smiles. "I will be back" He says and Clarke nods. Bellamy start walking out of the dropship ,so he can tell everyone what's going on, but stops when he noticed Clarke following him. He looks at her and sighs. "Yu" He says in Trigedasleng. "here" He says and she nods. "Okay?" She asks him slightly worried. "I'm okay" He says and gives her a Kiss on the forhead. "Stay here okay" He says and this time she does understand him.

He walks out of the dropship and sees everyone looking at him. "I found my soulmate" He says and multiple people gasp. "Ashton you all ready know, I guess, she's a grounder" He stops before continuing talking. "And she **will** live with us" Some people make an understanding sound, gasp in shock, or roll there eyes. "And no, I repeat  **No** , Harm will come to her. If she does gets hurt and I find out it was one of you" He takes a dear breath. He would've never thought that there would be another girl who he would give his life for. "I will ban you from camp, or worse... kill you" Bellamy says and before people can even react he walks back into the dropship.


End file.
